Jasminder Choudhury
| Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = }} Jasminder Choudhury was a female Human serving in Starfleet in the 24th century, born around the turn of the 2340s decade on planet Deneva. She was of South Asian descent with a noted raven black ponytail, and practiced meditation in the Hindu tradition, although she also honored practices of other faiths, including Buddhism and Islam. ( , |Gods of Night}}) Early life She had at least one younger sister, Divya Choudhury, as well as a grandmother named Basma and an uncle Narayana. ( ) As a young girl, she helped her father plant an oak tree sapling in front of the family home in the province of Mallarashtra. As an adult, she would remember this event as a particular cherished moment shared with her father. ( |Lost Souls}}) As a youngster, she had played in a Junior Parrises squares tournament, and had scored the winning point for her team. Later in her teenage years, Choudhury worked at the Crescent Valley Retreat in Mallarashtra. It was there that she had her first kiss, with a boy named Geeta Jalal. ( ) Early Starfleet career During the Dominion War, Choudhury served aboard the . Her chief of security, Lieutenant , was killed in action during the First Battle of Chin'toka. The ship lost use of all its torpedo tubes and most of its phasers and shields, but Choudhury's inventive tactics saved the Timur. Following the war, Choudhury served as chief of security on Starbase 103, under Admiral Marien Zimbata. A diplomatic conference was held on the starbase in 2379, which was attacked by a dissident faction of the Nosgoh. Choudhury, while negotiating for the lives of the Nosgoh's hostages, discovered the cultural misunderstanding which led to the incident, ending it without loss of life. Aboard the Enterprise In mid 2380, Lieutenant Choudhury transferred to the , succeeding Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon as chief of security. During that ship's mission to star cluster NGC 6281, she aided Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen in making contact with the "Noh Angel" entities inhabiting the region. ( ) In 2381, Choudhury aided in the Enterprise s efforts to repel the invasion of the Borg Collective. While the vessel was in orbit of the destroyed Ramatis III, she attempted to trace the Borg's course, but was only able to piece together a half light-year of entry vector. She suggested that Korvat would be the next target; although first officer Worf disagreed, Captain Picard set course since it was the only planet of four in the sector the Enterprise could reach in time to be of assistance. Choudhury took an interest in Worf, going so far as to take over his holodeck time so that they would meet off-duty; he realized that her methodical, organized, and precise personality would make this not a coincidence. She wanted to witness his training regimen, and remarked that he was very stoic and almost Vulcan-like, a side effect of his previous mind meld with Spock. Worf agreed to show her Mok'bara. ( |Gods of Night}}) Choudhury reported the loss of the Enterprise s targeting computer during an engagement with three Borg cubes at the Azure Nebula, an essential element to utilizing the ship's transphasic torpedoes. The Enterprise emitted a general distress call which the unexpectedly answered, and the two vessels worked together to destroy the remaining cube. After the discovery of subspace tunnels within the nebula, Captain Picard ordered Choudhury to attempt to establish a minefield of self-replicating mines, a task which eventually proved impossible due to the nebula's fluid dynamics combined with the forceful push from an opening tunnel. The Enterprise then focused on mapping the tunnels; one of them led to a shrouded galaxy where Choudhury attempted a general hail, but received no response. During the stressful efforts, first officer Worf and Choudhury advanced their relationship to physical intimacy, resulting in a trip to Sickbay, where Doctor Beverly Crusher agreed to be discrete about their presence. Later, Choudhury was on duty when the Aventine and Enterprise traversed a tunnel to end up in the Carina Arm, where they emerged into a plasma stream between a binary star. Choudhury's efforts at keeping the shields up prevented their destruction although it damaged the ship with a fleet of Hirogen hunting vessels approaching. She prepared the ship to repel boarders, and remained on the Bridge when several hunters did beam aboard. As they assaulted the Bridge, she threw one of her knives into the unarmored knee of the Beta Hirogen, flipped him in a half-judo/half-Mok'bara move, and drove his own dagger through his eye into his brain. The Enterprise returned to the nebula to find their reinforcements destroyed by a large Borg fleet. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Choudhury organized four medical technicians to clear the Hirogen bodies from the Bridge, but to have them placed in a stasis field for later analysis. She later abandoned her post at the Bridge; Worf left the Bridge with Kadohata in order to check on her. Choudhury had departed the Bridge in order to be alone with her grief over the Borg's destruction of Deneva, and focused her sorrows on a tree she and her father had planted and cared for. She returned soon after to the Bridge, and reported engagements at Qo'noS, Beta Rigel, Andor, , and Coridan III. The vessel was joined by the , who had escaped New Erigol with the assistance of former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez. After having contact with the Borg and realizing the connections between the Collective and the Caeliar gestalt, Captain Hernandez requested that the Caeliar city-ship Axion come to the Azure Nebula, in order to lure the Borg there. Worf questioned the plan, but Choudhury carried out her orders without question, first opening a channel to Axion for Hernandez to communicate through, then hailing the city when it arrived, although they received no audio or visual feed back, just an order for Hernandez to return. After Erika's return, Choudhury detected a massive number of subspace tunnels opening from Axion, through which the entire Borg armada traveled, converging again at the nebula. The Borg Collective was dissolved by the Caeliar, and Choudhury gladly took the ship off alert status after the invasion was ended. Following the end of the conflict with the Borg, she and Worf traveled back to Deneva, where they planted an oak tree sapling in tribute to her family. ( |Lost Souls}}) Following this visit, Choudhury and Worf agreed that their physical relationship was a mistake, though the two agreed to remain friends. Choudhury struggled with the loss of her family and homeworld, but was still able to offer some help to Garson Tiernan, the sole surviving member of the Denevan government, as he started to reestablish a home for his people on Ingraham B. ( ) In 2384, Worf and Choudhury resumed their relationship but she was killed by the Breen commander Thot Kren while on an away mission to recover B-4 who had been stolen. ( ) Starfleet service record Connections Chief of Security |before=Zelik Leybenzon |after= Aneta Šmrhová| years=2380– 2384}} Chief Tactical Officer |before=Zelik Leybenzon |after= Aneta Šmrhová| years=2380– 2384}} Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Denevans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security officers Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet starbase personnel Category:Starfleet casualties Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:2384 deaths